Only when she sleepwalks
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Miley always tells the truth when she sleepwalks but what if she said how she felt about a certain someone..and the consquences are not what she expected. Moliver, Oneshot!


**Hey everyone, I had the idea for this one shot when I watched the episode Sleepwalk this way.**

**She was constantly telling the truth and I wondered the consequences of her telling her real feelings for Oliver (that us Moliver fans hopes she has)**

**So here you have my one-shot for that little idea there...**

**Hope you like my Moliver one-shot. I also have a new Moliver story coming soon.**

**This will tide you over till then, enjoy!**

"_**Who knows what could spill out of my mouth"**_

"_**When she sleepwalks she can only tell the truth"**_

"_**Stewart are you really asleep"**_

"_**I should tell him the truth"…..**_

**Miley's P.O.V**

These late night Hannah concerts are getting to me now; I mean having to juggle schoolwork and hectic concert timetables can take its toll on you.

I do love my double life but sometimes I just want to sit back and do nothing for one whole day, is that too much to ask.

Maybe when I get to Kunkles class, I can fall asleep and not wake up till the next class.

Everyone knows her class is boring enough.

Well here I am kunkles class now, there's Lilly and _Him._

He's my reason for getting up in the morning, he always take my breath away when he smiles that beautiful, dazzling, heart stopping smile.

Breathe, Miley, just breath.

Even though it may seem like I don't feel like this on the outside, on the inside my heart beats like crazy and my brain loses its ability to process thoughts. But I manage to control that surprisingly and still speak in complete sentences.

It takes a whole lot of willpower to not just crumble in a heap on the floor, he makes me a mess like this, but I'll gladly do anything for him.

"Hey Miley you look like death" Lilly says as soon as I reach her.

"Gee thanks Lilly, hey to you too" I mutter sarcastically.

"Er sorry, anyway we better get inside or Kunkle will have our heads" Lilly says and rolls her eyes and opens the door to go inside.

Then he speaks…

"Why would Kunkle have our heads" he says in his adorable confused way, no matter how utterly clueless he may be, my knees still weaken.

I'm surprised Lilly hasn't caught onto this yet, sheesh I'm good at hiding things, of course I am…I'm hiding that I'm Hannah Montana.

If I can hide that whopper, guess I can hide anything.

I guess I should be glad at my utter most good ability to hide my feelings, identity, etc…

Well now I should stop confusing myself, at least Lilly is busy rolling her eyes at His idiocy to notice my blank dreamy stare.

"Geez Oliver, it was just a saying" Lilly said out of no where, interrupting my thoughts with an almighty bang.

"Oh yeah" Oliver says, I manage to bring myself to look at him.

He smiles at me and before I can go week, I throw in my southern comment as usual to cover my feelings.

"What's wrong with ya boy? Did ya mamma drop you on ya head as a baby" I say sarcastically, for a brief moment he looks crestfallen.

I shake it off as my imagination and turn to go into class.

"EW what are you freaks doing, just standing by the door…sad" Amber announces out of no where.

"Yeah sad" Ashley, a.k.a the parrot says.

I grind my teeth and ignore them; sighing I walk into class.

I image a booming voice on an invisible speaker.

'_Welcome to hell…hope you enjoy your stay, your host will be Mrs. Kunkle, Mrs. Kunkle come on down.'_

Wait why does it suddenly sound like a game show, gosh my brain is weirding me out today.

It's you Oliver that's done this. Hope you're happy you have now confused my thought patterns with you charming boyish good looks.

Curse my ability at keeping secrets, curse my weaken knees and clouded brain but most of all curse my fear at not being able to tell you how I feel.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Miss Stewart, take a seat" Mrs. Kunkle snaps suddenly as she walks over to her desk, Lilly gives Miley a confused look as she shakes her self off from her daydream and sits down in her seat behind Oliver.

"Miley are you ok?" Lilly asks, tapping her on her shoulder.

"Miley?"

Miley turns around and just yawns in response.

"Sorry I'm just tired and have a lot on my mind" she answers and turns around again.

"Stop talking" Mrs. Kunkle shouts loudly, facing the board and starting to write up notes.

Lilly shakes her head and starts copying the information off the board.

Miley turns looks up from her paper and smiles at Oliver's back, as if feeling her looking; he turns around and flashes the amazing grin.

Miley manages to smile back then quickly glanced at her book, hoping he didn't suspect anything.

Oliver just shrugged and turned around; Lilly smirked at that little exchange.

Her brain ticking over with ideas and suspicions.

'Miley and Oliver, kissing in a tree" her brain starting singing, suddenly Lilly laughed out of nowhere.

"Miss. Truscott, what is so funny about animals verses humans mating habits" Mrs. Kunkle spat.

"Um everything, ha-ha you know" Lilly managed, then backed into her seat in fear.

"Well laugh in your head and copy the notes" Mrs. Kunkle demanded then stormed back over to the board, muttering to herself.

"Yes sir" Lilly thought and shock herself off, carrying on with work.

Thoughts of Miley and Oliver long forgotten.

Miley yawned again and tried to shake herself awake but it wasn't working, lack of sleep was getting to her and before she knew it she had collapsed on the desk and fallen asleep.

"Miley can I borrow a" Oliver started turning in his seat to face her "Miles?"

"Oliver… wow your voice really does sound like music to my ears" Miley answered, her face expressionless.

"Miley are you sleepwalking, or sleepsiting?" Lilly asked then laughed.

"Get it" she said.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Kunkle snapped, walking over to them and folding her arms across her chest.

The class all looked over in interest, well everyone except for Sarah.

"You know I might have to separate these desks, it's always you three talking during class" she continued and tapped her foot sourly.

"Maybe you should learn to separate your clothes, ugly from the great. You look like a blind monkey dressed you in the dark and then threw up on the results" Miley said, her face blank.

"Ha-ha, good one" Rico piped up.

"Miss Stewart…not again. Wake up" Mrs. Kunkle demanded, tapping her foot louder.

"Why don't you learn to not dress in the dark" Miley said and stared at Mrs.Kunkle accusingly.

"My power is out but that's not the point…If you don't wake up this instant, you will have detention, you're almost catching up to your brother" she snapped, turning and walking over to the board.

"Now everyone we have a surprise test" Mrs.Kunkle said and grinned evilly.

"Aw miss" the class groaned, minus Miley who was staring blankly.

"Quiet everyone, now Miss Truscott, I'm counting on you to wake up Miss. Stewart before I come back with the paperwork, everyone else be good" Mrs.Kunkle snapped and left the room.

Lilly went over to Oliver and gave him a pleading look.

"You'll have to help me; I'm no expert at waking up a sleepwalker or sitter. Please Oliver" Lilly said and gave him puppy eyes.

The class turned back to their work, realizing the show was probably over.

"Oliver" Miley suddenly said, everyone glanced over in interest.

Oliver turned to look at her. Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"You awake?" Lilly asked, Miley stared blankly.

"Guess not" Lilly muttered.

"Oh Oliver, I wish I could tell you how I feel" Miley said, and then sighed dreamily.

Oliver looked even more confused then usual.

"Ok what's she on about?" Lilly wondered.

"I don't know Lilly, um ask her a question" Oliver said, still in shock.

"Um miley, how do you feel?" Lilly asked, shrugging.

Oliver sighed and waited for Miley to answer.

"Sad, tired and sick of not telling the truth" Miley said, Lilly walked over, lifting Miley and dragging her to Oliver.

"Oliver, what if she's going to tell everyone she's you know who?" Lilly hissed, trying to hold Miley who was glancing around spaceily.

"What? Voldermort?" Oliver answered, looking even more confused.

"No idiot, that singer" Lilly said, eyeing Miley and glancing back at Oliver and raising her eyebrows.

"oh yeah, that she's really Hillary Duff' Oliver said and laughed.

"Honestly" Lilly muttered "can you help me hold her, she's getting heavy"

Oliver nodded and walked over and grabbed Miley's other arm.

"Should we shake her awake?" he asked.

"No you have to wake them gently" Lily hissed.

"Don't be stupid Oliver; you don't want to damage her physically or emotionally"

Oliver nodded, shaking his head.

"Oliver, I love your hair" Miley said, gazing at him.

Oliver stared at her then looked at Lilly who was just as surprised as him.

"Oliver hillbilly loves your hair" Ashley called out, the class laughed.

"That wasn't even funny, shows what sort of sense of humor you have" Lilly said and swapped arms with Miley, as the other was cramping.

"Oliver come on we have to wake her up, maybe you could throw water on her or something" Lilly said and shrugged.

"But won't she wet her pants" Oliver said, looking blank.

"Honestly Oliver, that's if you dip her finger in cold water" Lilly stated, shaking her head.

"Maybe that would wake her up" Oliver shouted in surprise.

"Oliver don't be dumb" Lilly said, "man she's getting heavy. Think Oliver"

"Don't ask me, my ideas are dumb" Oliver shot back.

"Lilly went to say something but Miley spoke up.

"You're cute when you're dumb" she said.

"Huh" Oliver exclaimed, glancing at Lilly who just shock her head in surprise.

"Um ok" Oliver said, pulling Miley up as she had started to slide down.

"Everything about you is amazing, I just can't even think when I'm around you, you make me week sometimes I can't breathe. I just keep on pretending that I'm ok but you know what I'm not because I keep hiding how I feel. I wish I could scream how much I love you from the rooftops, I love you, I love you" Miley said, the class was staring open mouthed.

"Actually Maybe I should show you" Miley said, dreamingly.

Lilly let go of Miley in shock as she leant over to a stunned Oliver and tried to kiss him, in his surprise he let go and she fell to the floor.

"Oliver" Lilly yelled, Miley sat up and stared around in surprise.

"What the heck am I doing on the floor" Miley asked.

"Yes what are you doing on the floor" Mrs. Kunkle asked, shutting the door behind her and walking over.

"Um" Miley said, Lilly helped her stand up where as Oliver was busy staring at the ground, his face red.

"Hey Hillbilly, we didn't know you loved oaken... Maybe you could get married and raise babies on the farm" amber called out.

"Yeah and their names could be like Reburta and Mary sue ya'll" Ashley piped in.

The rest of the class laughed, except Miley, Lilly and Oliver; who was too shocked to register anything.

Mrs. Kunkle scowled.

Miley went pale; Oliver looked at her then shock his head and walked over to his desk.

"Miley" Lilly said.

"Quiet everyone. Truscott, Oaken and Stewert...Sit down" Mrs.Kunkle snapped.

Miley gasped claming a hand to her mouth.

She turned to Lilly as she walked over to her seat.

"Please tell me I didn't" she called out to Lilly, who turned.

Oliver didn't even turn around; Mrs. Kunkle tapped her foot impatiently.

"Didn't do what?" Lilly asked, acting dumb.

"Don't act dumb" Miley stammered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Did I or did I not tell Oliver that I love him" she managed, her voice wavering.

The class was becoming blurry and her throat was contracting making it hard for her to breathe.

Lilly went to answer but Ashley piped up instead.

"Don't ask the question when you know the answer Hillbilly" she said and everyone laughed, Oliver stared at his desk.

His face turning red, Lilly glared at everyone.

"Enough" Mrs.Kunkle spat and walked over to her desk.

"Oh fuck" Miley said, everyone stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, I shit" Miley stammered and raced off, the door slamming in her wake.

Oliver stood up, everyone else started laughing again.

"Shut up the lot of you" he snapped before Mrs.Kunkle could say anything.

"Oliver" Lilly said, eyeing him.

"I have to find her" Oliver said and hurried off.

"Oaken" Mrs.Kunkle yelled after him, she sighed and shut the door.

"Anyone else that disrupts the rest of the lesson will have detention and now where were we" she snapped and turned to the board.

'Good luck Oliver' Lilly thought and sighed, carrying on with work.

**O.O 4 M.S**

Oliver found Miley in the girl's bathroom; he had heard the sobbing from outside the door.

He walked in and stood by the cubicle, his heart clenching at the sound of her sobs.

"Miles" he said softly.

Miley's tears halted and she took in an intake of shaky breath.

"Oliver" she said.

"Yeah, open the door. I need to talk to you" Oliver said.

Miley was quiet for a minute then she spoke up.

"Oliver you know how I feel, I'm not going over it all again" she said softly.

"I do know how you feel but do you know how I feel?" Oliver asked, confidence surging through him.

"What?" Miley managed, sniffing slightly.

"You heard me, now why don't you open the door and you'll find out" Oliver said, smiling a bit.

Miley cautiously opened the door and her face peered around, Oliver nodded at her.

She smiled at bit and opened it all the way, she decided to prepare her heart for rejection but nothing prepared her for what happened next.

Oliver leant over and kissed her.

Miley stood still in shock, what she had dreamed of was happening right now and she didn't know what to do, it was if she hadn't even kissed anyone before.

Her mind and body was drawing a blank.

Finally she managed to move her arms around Oliver's shoulders and place her hands on his neck.

She moved her lips against his, it was if they were meant to mould together like this.

She was in pure ecstasy.

But that had to end somehow as the need for air consumed them; they both pulled apart breathing heavily.

Oliver smiled his dazzling smile and grabbed Miley's hand, squeezing it gently then let go.

"Why" Miley managed.

"I wanted to show you how I felt..I love you too Miley" Oliver said.

Miley smiled and then said "now it's my turn to show you all over again"

FIN

**A/N**

**Well everyone what did ya think?**

**Sorry if it seemed short but I felt the whole thing wrapped itself up nicely.**

**Let me know what you think in a review.**

**Don't be afraid to be honest, as long as it's nice I do accept criticism**

**Anyway let me know **

**Till next time,**

**KAT**


End file.
